Republic of Benistan (S2)
History of Benistan After President Ben Beberino of the RCT died in office, Winston Remington (Vice President) was sworn in. Over the following years the stability of the RCT began to decline. Ethnic tension grew rapidly. No RCT president after Winston Remington could stop this decline. Eventually the Cringey Teenager government collasped and the states fought for control. A man by the name of Benjamin Von Bebanburg (or just Benjamin Bebanburg) took control of Cringeville. He founded the Republic of Benistan. Over the following years he reunited the territory once held by the RCT. Benistan is named after the Benistanis ethnic group (They even had their own state within the RCT). Benistan expanded north into the old Grandad Memelous Empire territory, and Weaboo Empire territory after they fell. Benistan also created a puppet by the name of the Dronian Republic How the RCT was formed Many years before the RCT was established, there existed 2 main tribes. One of these tribes was named Cringe. It was the most populated and powerful tribes out of the 2. The second tribe was Edgeville. New Cringe Island was very lowly populated at the time, and wasnt really colonized by Teenagers until years later. Both Cringe and Edgeville had the Teenagers as their ethnic group. Shortly after the Old World nations discovered the New World, Cringe established the Republic of Cringey Teenagers and was able to get the group of Teenagers on New Cringe Island to join them. While the nations of the Old World expanded their colonies, the RCT did the same. They were able to take control of the spread out Benistanis and expand into an area populated by Weebist Teenagers (who are basically Weaboos but have some shared characteristics with Teenagers). At the same time the RCT conquered the inferior Edgeville and incorporated it into the republic. The RCT also took control of the rest of New Cringe Island and began to populate it. After this expansion the following states were formed: Edgeville, Weebville, Benistan, South Cringe, and New Cringe Island. Later on there were advocates in the nation who wanted to rename the Republic of Cringey Teenagers into the Republic of Teenagerstan because the nation was not just made up of Cringey Teenagers or Teenagers from Cringe. There were also advocates that want advocated for the RCT to be renamed to the Republic of Cringe because they did not like the idea of the RCT being an ethnostate sort of thing. Another Demonym for Teenagers that can be used is Cringey due to Cringe's historic influence it had on the Teenager People. So for example if communists took power the name could be the Cringey Commune instead of say the Teenager Commune. What was the Republic of Cringey Teenagers The Republic of Cringey Teenagers was the predecessor to Benistan. It existed during season 1 of StreamTeam Mapping. The nation stayed out of World War 1, but did go to war with the small nation of Cows to the southwest of the RCT. The Cringey Teenager Government governed the following ethnic peoples; Weebist Teenagers, Benistanis, Edgy Teenagers, and Cringey Teenagers. After the Teenager Invasion of Cows the RCT did govern the Cows ethnic group. The Benistani and Teenagers are similar but, they do have their differences. These groups of people had their own following states: South Cringe, Cringe, New Cringe Island, Weebville, Edgeville, and Benistan. The first 3 are the states that have a Cringey Teenager Minority. Cringey Teenagers and Edgy Teenagers are pretty much the same ethnic group but they have some cultural differences. The reason for the Cringey and Edgy in front of Teenagers is because ET are from Edgeville and CT are from Cringe. Weebist Teenagers have some similarities to the other Teenagers but they are vastly different when it comes to culture and are practically different ethnicities. The Weebist Teenagers are heavily related to the Weaboos up north in the Weaboo SSR. When the Cringey Teenager government collapsed the RCT went into anarchy and many warlords fought for control. War of Reunification The War of Reunification was fought between 4 factions vying for control of the former territory of the RCT. The Cringe Loyalists were the remnants of the former cringe government. The Edgy Teenager Reich was led by Brock Emotler who hated the idea of another Cringey Teenager government. The Weebist Teenagers who wanted their own independent state. And the Benistani National Army led by Benjamin Bebanburg (who would later become president of the Republic of Benistan) who wanted to create a Benistani state and to reunite the former RCT territories. Eventually after years of fighting Benistan came out on top. Location Benistan is located in the New World. It is south of Astropolis. It is located where the former Republic of Cringey Teenagers was previously. When President Ben was almost Assassinated When the Zackistan Royal Family came to Benistan, the President's cousin tried to assassinate the him. That cousin's name was Bebjamin Bebanburg. He got a few shots aimed at the president off, but they missed. So Beb was chased down and arrested. He was put on trial, and found guilty. Beb was put in prison for life. Since Beb is related to the Zackistan Royal Family, they were exiled from Benistan, and sent to the Jihadi Emirates. The Bebanburg Marathon Bombing In Benistan, 2 ethnic Cows have commited a terrorist act. They set of a bomb during a Benistani Marathon killing 4 people, and injuring 210 people. The Benistani Athorities have been investigating this terrible event. The 2 ethnic Cow brothers, were from the small island of cows south west of Benistan, which the Republic of Cringey Teenagers invaded during World War 1. After Cingey Teens collapsed, the island of Cows was released, but is not a country, and is full of many Cow warlords. The Invasion of Benistan The Benistan Ctrl Z Colony was attacked first, and a total of 256,189 Benistani Soldiers, out of 300,000 died. The rest of the soldier are either missing, or were captured. After that, Atlantis, and other of it's NML allies pushed into the territory south of it. The leader of Atlantis "claims" that the territory is rightfully theirs. The Benistani, and other Scimitar troops retreated to the small island west of Benistan's mainland. in the first attack,1,070,000 soldiers died. In the second attack, 688,000 died. After that the defenders were pushed back to the Benistani mainland. After the defeat on the island, the Benistani Government had to evacuate to the Old World. All together, they had 1,062,000 Scimitar troops left all together. (for a more detailed look at the Evacuation of Bebkirk, look at the World War II page) On the Beaches of Bebkirk, all 1,062,000 Scimitar troops were evacuated from Benistan. In total, 2,014,189 Scimitar and Benistani troops were killed, all of them will be remembered greatly. May they rest in peace! Liberation of Benistan President Ben of Benistan arrived home after Benistan was liberated. There was a very big victory parade in downtown Bebanburg. The hated President Drone was captured and was escorted by the military to answer for his crimes. He was put on trial, and found guilty of treason against Benistan. He was sentenced to death. The execution was painless and fast. A memorial was built in Bebkirk to remember the Eevacuation of Bebkirk. A memorial and museum is built in Bebanburg to remember the terrible war.